


Finding Mix. [Y/n]

by Fanfic_Researcher_Serif



Series: Izuku is ____! [2]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Hisashi, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Reader, BAMF Todoroki Rei, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Divorced Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, Endeavor's gonna get his ass whooped, Even as a Cat, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Good Parent Todoroki Rei, I hate tags, I'll add tags along the way, I'm Itward, Immortal Reader, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Fran Bow, Midoriya Izuku is Smart, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Nice Bakugou Katsuki, Not a quirk, Other, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Reader (My Hero Academia), Reader Insert, Reader can Talk to Midoriya Izuku, Reader is Mr. Midnight, Rei believes Izu, Remor leiks u, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Ships are lowkey and are just hinted at, Supportive Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Todoroki Rei, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's A+ Parenting, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Well - Freeform, You and Izuku just basically have a ability, and nedzu don't get enough love, and yes, dose conjoined twins are gonna die, he does, just not as a student, lol, there's a nedzu/reader cause u both animals, to Zuku at least, too much fucking time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif/pseuds/Fanfic_Researcher_Serif
Summary: (This was slightly based on the musical of Fran Bow: Finding Mr. Midnight by Random Encounters)------Oh, how naive people are. People will never know of what lurks in the shadows and light. No one except a boy by name of Midoriya Izuku and his cat Mix. [Y/n].A special pair they are. The boy clings to the cat and the cat clings to the boy. They'd do anything for eachother.They'd even go through different and multiple realities just to find each other.------What a strange pair....





	Finding Mix. [Y/n]

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/n]= Your name  
[fur/c]= fur color

"Waaahhhh!!!"

Izuku cried as he reached for the small [fur/c] kitten in his father's hands. Hisashi chuckled and gently gave Mix. [Y/n] to his baby boy. Almost immediately, Izuku calmed down and gently hugged Mix. [Y/n] as he fell victim to his nap. The infant kitten fell asleep as well.

Off to the side was Inko and her husband smiling warmly at the sight.

"Look at them. They're so adorable!" Inko quietly squealed. Hisashi went towards Izuku and Mix. [Y/n] and carefully picked them up. He then headed towards the crib and placed them there.

"Indeed they are Inko. And I just know that they're special too. I know it." 

\----------

"Mix. [Y/n]! Come on! It's the first day of Daycare! Maybe we'll make new friends or see Kacchan!!" Izuku shouted excitedly, getting his shoes on while Mix. [Y/n] sauntered over to the boy, climbed on him, and promptly sat in the fluffy bed of curls ontop of his head.

He giggled.

"Silly kitty! Well lets go! Mama! Mama! Where's Papa? We're ready!" He yelled as Inko came out of the hall. The said woman laughed and responded.

"Okay okay! Your papa is already in the car waiting for us! Let's go yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"Mew." Mix. [Y/n] said lazily.

Going out the door, the three made it to the car and started driving towards Haru Daycare.

\-----------

"Woooowwww....." Izuku looked astonished. It looked so big from his point of view. "Mew..."

"So little man, excited? Your friend should be here huh? What do you call him? Kacchan?" Hisashi asked. Izuku nodded and carefully grabbed Mix. [Y/n] from his head to his arms.

"Well I hope you have fun baby. Me and your papa will pick you up in the afternoon." Inko bent down to give a kiss on the forehead to Izuku and Mix. [Y/n].

"Okay! Bye bye Mama, Papa!!" "Mew."

The couple waved at the two as a caretaker who introduced herself as Ms. Kachi, took Izuku's hand and guided the kitten and the boy towards the classroom. Once in the classroom, all the existing kids present in the room looked towards the new comers. Bakugo Katsuki saw the new kid and kitten and grinned. He went over to the two and shouted at them.

"Hey Izu!! Mix. [Y/n]!!! You're finally here!!"

(a little spoilers and some editing)

**Author's Note:**

> Mix./Mx. is the gender neutral version of Ms. or Mr.
> 
> This is going to be a oneshot once I finish the whole thing and post it. For now, its mostly just gonna be edits in some places and shit. This is the first time writing on this site as I'm more used to Quotev. Gimmie a break pls?


End file.
